


Get Up, Hey, Step Into

by ameliasnature



Series: Motorcycle Series [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Epilogue, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colton hosts the New Years Eve party for the glee club.  The bottle is brought out, secrets are told, and fantasies fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Combined Epilogue of Freedom & Liberty. The title is a random lyric from the song “Freedom & Liberty” by Funeral Dress, and has almost no meaning to the story. And yes, I did search for “Freedom & Liberty” and found this song more bearable than the Rancid one. What follows now is too much plot followed by smutty goodness.  
> Also… the first part is supposed to contain drunk teens. And they are surprisingly coherent. I was too lazy to remind myself of their drunken personalities and it was really only there to use as an excuse for random scenes, plus they’re not as drunk as that time in the show. So if it bothers you… just deal.

Part One

Kurt could not believe what he was hearing. It was déjà vu. It was a fucking nightmare! Those three words were coming out of Rachel Berry’s rather drunk mouth. Spin. The. Bottle. This could not be happening again.

But as everyone seemed to cheer in agreement, Kurt looked around him. Wondering if it was such a bad idea.

They were at Colton’s house for a New Years Eve party, his parents staying at the hotel where Mrs. Terrance’s work was throwing its own party. In fact, being such freaking wonderful parents that didn’t grow up in small town Lima, Ohio, they even helped Colton plan the party. Currently, a box of car keys was sitting in their trunk. If someone wanted to go home tonight, they’d have to call an adult, or take a cab.

Really, it made sense. They had met Puck a few times, and Colton was in college gathering certain techniques when it came to smuggling alcohol. They knew that there would probably be alcohol at a non-chaperoned party. Their only rules were no one outside of Glee, unless approved by Colton, and no driving. After they left Colton had added no sex in his parents’ room. Everyone emphatically agreed to follow that rule.

So here they were, practically reenacting Rachel’s party minus Blaine and Lauren, plus Dave and Colton. And it was turning out so much better, though not because of the change in guests. Nope, Kurt told himself it was better because he had allowed himself some alcohol. But he knew it was because he already had a boyfriend that loved him, and Kurt didn’t need to impress anyone.

Letting out a sigh and smiling as Mercedes pulled him towards the gathering circle, Kurt decided to give Puck a chance to kiss a girl again. He was surprised however when Puck seemed to be pouting.

“Dudes, this game is lame,” whined Puck.

Colton chuckled as he sat down a few people away. “Then let’s make it interesting. If you don’t want to kiss the person the bottle lands on, then you have to answer any question asked of you with complete truth.”

Puck seemed to think about it for a second before shrugging. “Okay, cool.”

Apparently everyone was waiting for his okay, because Finn grinned, chugging the last of his beer and placing it on the magazine already in the center of the circle. “Who’s first?” he asked, sitting back.

“Rachel,” said Colton, “She suggested it.”

Smiling in agreement, Rachel leaned forward and spun. Of course it landed on Finn. Everyone groaned, but the couple grinned as Rachel crawled across the circle and kissed her boyfriend. As soon as they were back in place, Mercedes spun.

The bottle slowed and landed on Tina. The girls exchanged looks before bursting out into laughter. As they calmed down Mike asked, “Are you going to kiss or what?”

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged. “Fine. We shall show you a kiss, kinky boy.”

“Hey,” said Puck, “I am the kinkiest here.”

“Sure you are,” teased Colton, winking at Dave.

However, all conversation stopped as Mercedes grabbed Tina’s face and gave her the best stage kiss she’d ever performed, making a loud smacking sound as she pulled away. They broke down into fits of laughter again as some of the guys insisted on either a real kiss or a question, but Kurt shouted over all of them.

“No one said the kisses had to be lip locks. So move, Cedes, so I can spin.” She rolled out of the way, still giggling uncontrollably, and Kurt leaned forward to take his turn.

As the bottle came to rest on Colton, Kurt couldn’t help his blush. He knew that his odds of landing on another gay guy had been increased since last time, but he still hadn’t really expected it. Everyone was cheering him on, but he glanced at Puck who just smirked as if to say, “I dare you.”

Taking that look as the challenge it was, Kurt returned it with a look that said, “Watch me,” before crawling closer to Colton.

Colton grinned, sending Dave a reassuring smile before leaning in to kiss Kurt. He was going to hold back, though… at least a little. Kurt couldn’t help but squeak as Colton gave him a wet, opened mouth kiss against his resolutely closed lips. As they pulled apart Colton winked before sitting back, acting as if they did it all the time.

As Kurt sat back in his spot, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he looked to Puck. Puck sat, staring at Kurt with hot eyes.

“What?” Kurt breathed, turning even redder at hearing how breathless he sounded.

Puck took a deep breath. “That was way too sloppy to be that hot. But it was.”

Everyone laughed at the look on Kurt’s face, missing the meaningful look that Colton sent Dave’s way.

Finally Kurt shoved at Tina a little and she quickly spun the bottle, still giggling. When it landed on Sam, they exchanged a quick, double cheek kiss before Quinn spun, landing on Brittany.

“No offense, Britt,” said Quinn, “But I think I’m going to go with a question.”

Britt shrugged, still smiling and playing with the top buttoned button of her shirt – which happened to be the fourth one down. After a moment she perked up a bit, apparently getting an idea. “Which do you think actually exists? The Lochness Monster or Unicorns?”

Quinn looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer in a way that allowed Brittany to stay happy. “Unicorns,” she finally said, “Because where else would we get glitter from?”

That as apparently what Brittany wanted to hear because she clapped her hands and nodded. “Yep, and rainbows. That’s what my daddy said.”

“Rainbows come from gay people,” pointed out Santana, smiling at her girlfriend.

“But Unicorns put them in the sky,” said Brittany.

Everyone tried to hold back their laughs, all loving Brittany’s innocent comments. And Santana just shook her head and spun, landing on Dave. She smirked and crooked her finger at him.

“Come here, big boy. I think you owe your ex-beard a goodbye kiss.”

Dave frowned. “Santana, there was a reason I never kissed you.”

“Yeah, well fuck that,” bitched Santana, crawling in his direction. “I’ve always wanted to kiss a bear.”

Dave opened his mouth to object, but was attacked by the fiery woman. She held him close by the back of the neck, and he just sighed, giving in and refusing to kiss back.

As she pulled away, she was licking her lips, confused. “Why the hell do you taste like watermelon jolly ranchers?”

Puck cracked up at that. “Oh my god! You actually used Kurt’s chapstick?”

Dave paled a little. “You said it was yours.”

Gasping for breath Puck shook his head. “Dude, I said it made our kisses even hotter, I never said it was mine.”

“You pulled it out of your pocket.”

“Because Kurt’s jeans are too tight to put anything in those pockets.” Puck was laughing so hard he was talking in between gasps and gut busting laughs.

Dave just glared, though everything else on his face showed his embarrassment. “I’ll get you for that.”

Colton chuckled at his boyfriend’s expense, but was sure to hold back a bit more as he spun the bottle. It started to slow as it approached Dave, Colton perking up a bit, but it came to a rest between Mercedes and Rachel.

Sighing a little in disappointment, Colton smiled at the girls. “Ask away, ladies. One question each.”

“What’s your favorite musical?” Rachel blurted, as if she’d been sitting on the question since the beginning of the game.

“Sweeney Todd.”

Rachel wrinkled her nose, but didn’t judge. Apparently she’d managed to learn something from Finn in their on and off dating routine.

“What’s your favorite sexual fantasy?” asked Mercedes.

“Mercedes!” cried Kurt, appalled by his best friend’s behavior.

“What?” she said, “We tell each other stuff like this all the time.”

“In private,” squeaked Kurt.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes and looked at Colton expectantly.

Colton grinned, looking straight at Dave as he answered. “A threesome or a foursome.”

Dave’s eyes went round as Colton barely glanced between Puck and Kurt. No one caught it because they were all hooting and hollering.

“Britt and I would love to hook you up,” came from Santana as everyone settled down.

“Sorry, Satan,” said Dave, “No girls allowed in our bed.”

“Oh, so it’s ‘our’ bed now?” asked Puck, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do you want it to be?” asked Colton, smirking at Puck’s deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

“We’ll think about it, Colton,” said Kurt, suddenly enjoying the turn of events. “Finn it’s your turn.”

Finn nodded and spun, causing another groan as it landed on Rachel.

Sam barely waited until Finn was sitting back again before spinning. The bottle landed on Mercedes and he blushed, but crawled closer anyways.

It became clear by Thanksgiving that the two had been dating since before Nationals the year before, but it had yet to go very far. Mercedes had confessed multiple times about loosing confidence at the last minute. She loved herself and her body just as much as Kurt, but in the face of sex, she would suddenly loose that, too worried about what Sam thought.

Apparently, Sam decided to use this chance to show her what he wanted. It didn’t take long before Mercedes was on her back, Sam’s hands on her hips. Kurt let it go on for about a minute before tugging at the blonde’s shoulder.

“Okay, lover boy,” he said, pushing Sam back to his spot. “Save it for later. I think she gets it.”

Sam blushed but looked at Puck as the jock leaned forward to take his turn. It landed on Santana and she released an annoyed huff.

“Why do I get all the gay guys?” she complained.

“Hey,” said Puck, “I’m bi, you know.” He glanced over and saw Kurt’s raised eyebrow before adding, “But apparently I’m totally whipped so I’m open for questions.”

Santana smirked in approval. “Wonderful. Well, since you still consider yourself a sex shark, what is the kinkiest thing Kurt has ever done to you?”

“What?!” cried Kurt, “You can’t ask that. It has to be about Puck.”

“Then what’s the kinkiest thing he’s done that you actually liked?” said Santana, pretending to care, but barely waiting for Kurt to finish before speaking again.

Puck thought about what he should say for a minute before deciding the truth wasn’t all that bad. If anything it would make Kurt seem badass. “He’s rimmed me a few times.”

“PUCK!?” Kurt’s horrified shriek rang throughout the house. He tried to get up and run away but Mercedes and Tina held him down.

“Come on, babe,” soothed Puck, “If anything it makes you seem even more badass than you already are.”

Kurt took a deep breath and glanced around. When all he saw were smirks and other embarrassed faces he relaxed a little, glaring at Puck. “Well, if you ever want to do anything kinky again, you’ll have to sign a privacy statement.”

“Yeah right,” Puck snorted, “Because I asked you to rim me.” Everyone gasped at the sarcasm in his voice, amazed at what it meant.

“Oh, shut up,” Kurt shot back. “Mike, spin.”

Smirking, Mike did as he was told. When it landed on Tina, they decided to just make out. After a few minutes Artie managed to push Mike out of the way, leading the couple to just leave the circle. Once it was shrunk the necessary amount, Artie took his turn.

As it came to rest on Santana, both managed to look a little nervous. Until Brittany squealed and clapped her hands.

“Yeah! My two favorite people get to kiss!”

Her comment seemed to relax them enough that they exchanged a rather pornographic kiss, much to the enjoyment of Brittany. As others started to protest, Brittany decided to push the couple aside, making sure Santana was safely in Artie’s lap before rolling him back a little.

“Okay, Artie, my turn,” she giggled, spinning the bottle even as everyone moved to shrink the circle again.

When the bottle came to rest on Kurt the boy sighed. “What will it be, Brittany?” he asked.

“Oh! I’ve been wanting to kiss you again for a while, but Santana wouldn’t let me.”

“That’s because he’s gay and taken, Britt,” Santana said before going back to kissing Artie.

“Wait,” said Colton, putting up a hand, “Again?”

“Kurt decided to try and be straight for a week,” explained Puck. “He likes to gloss over that whenever he tells the story of Glee.”

“He wore flannel and a baseball cap,” snorted Dave, shaking his head. “I think he and I have successfully proven that what you wear has no influence over who you want to fuck.”

“Could you be any more crude?” sighed Kurt, moving closer to Brittany. “Well, since this is a game, and it’s you, Brittany, I guess I could kiss you one last time.”

Smiling, Brittany leaned in and wrapped her arms around Kurt’s neck, immediately taking control of the kiss. Kurt relaxed, letting her take what she wanted and only kissing back just enough to reassure her. He couldn’t help the squeak he let out when she pushed him back, straddling his hips and grinding down.

Dave took pity on him and started to gently pry Brittany off of the smaller boy. “Okay, Britt,” he said, “I think that’s good enough. You can’t make him straight.”

Brittany pulled back and smiled at Kurt’s almost scared expression. “Don’t worry Kurt, if you want to keep kissing we can leave the circle.”

“No no!” Kurt replied, putting his hands up and backing away. “That’s fine. It was a nice kiss. Definitely something to remember.”

Satisfied, Brittany sat back and smiled at Dave.

Shaking his head in amusement, Dave spun the bottle. He prayed, in the back of his mind, that it would land on Colton, but even Rachel would be better then who it landed on. Of all the people it could have landed on, why did it have to be Kurt? What was the universe trying to tell him?

Kurt took a deep breath, watching Dave’s reaction. “If there was one thing in your entire life that you could do over,” Kurt started, voice quiet, “What would it be?”

Dave didn’t answer. Instead he looked up, catching Kurt’s gaze. Kurt knew what Dave wanted. But even now, Dave wasn’t sure if he could take it.

“Now’s your chance, babe,” whispered Colton. “Take it.”

Looking over in surprise, Dave found that his boyfriend’s gaze wasn’t on him, but on Kurt. Unsure of everyone’s reactions, Dave studied everyone around him. Everyone who wasn’t making out was confused, all looking between Kurt and Dave.

“Do it,” Kurt whispered. He didn’t move. He was willing to let this happen, but he wanted it to be Dave’s choice.

Slowly, Dave leaned close, thankful when Mercedes moved back. “I’m sorry for that time,” Dave whispered, hoping only Kurt could hear.

“I know,” Kurt mumbled as their noses brushed. “Just kiss me, Hamhock.”

Dave chuckled, but nodded. Finally he closed the distance between their lips.

Kurt hadn’t really known what he was expecting. He’d never considered what kissing Dave would be like. But it didn’t seem to matter, because he was pretty damn good. Not as good as Puck, but definitely better than the first time they’d kissed. Though, Kurt hadn’t kissed back then, so it wasn’t really a fair comparison. But Dave still took control, his gratefulness combining with his aggression and coming through as passion.

After what only felt like a couple seconds, and probably was, someone cleared their throat. Kurt knew that he should pull away, but he was tipsy… fuck it. He was drunk. He was drunk and this felt good, so why the hell should he have to stop?

As Dave started to pull away, Kurt took his chance to take control of the kiss. Moving his hands to Dave’s chest he pushed just slightly and followed at the same time. The jock let out a whimper that was so similar to that locker room kiss that Kurt couldn’t help but grin.

Even as Dave tried to pull away, Kurt kept moving with him, and before long the jock was on his back, Kurt straddling one of his legs. Neither was sure how long they were making out, but Kurt finally pulled away when someone tugged on his shirt.

Both were panting when they separated, Kurt blushing when he realized it had been Finn to pull him away. Dave stayed still, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. Biting his lip in embarrassment, Kurt looked around to get everyone reactions. All of the girls were looking on in shock while all of the guys were looking quite uncomfortable with such a display. The only exceptions were Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany and Artie, who were all predisposed with each other, and then of course Puck and Colton, who both stared with heat in their eyes.

Guiltily, Kurt crawled over to Puck, giving him a shy smile. “Sorry, Noah,” he mumbled, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“That was really hot,” Puck groaned, still staring at Dave lying on the floor.

Kurt opened his mouth in shock, not knowing what to say, but Mercedes saved him.

“Quinn!” she practically yelled, “Wanna watch a movie or something before you go home?”

“Sure!” replied the blonde, a little too excited about it.

Kurt nodded. “Me too,” he said, “I think I need to lay off the alcohol for the rest of the night.”

“You’re telling me,” grumbled Finn.

Kurt just huffed and moved to join the girls after giving Puck another quick kiss on the cheek.


	2. Part 2

Almost two hours later Mercedes was calling a cab to take Quinn home after finding out that the girl’s mother was also drunk.  Kurt glanced around, wondering where Puck was.  All of the couples were currently engaged with one another, Artie being lucky enough (in a straight guy’s opinion) to be “stuck” under a certain female couple.  All except Sam, who was playing games on his phone while Mercedes was occupied.  
  
Kurt had been sure to not drink anymore that night, especially after making out with Dave at the end of their spin-the-bottle game.  While the act wasn’t horrific or anything, having done it  _unashamed_  in front of all his friends and  _boyfriend_  was horrifying enough in and of itself.  
  
He was still wondering where his boyfriend was when a honk came form outside and Mercedes was tugging him up to help her get Quinn outside.  He took the opportunity to eye some more of the house and noticed on the way out that he couldn’t find Colton and Dave anywhere either.  Though, being at Colton’s house they were probably in the boy’s room.  
  
It wasn’t until he and Mercedes were walking back in that he saw Puck walking down the stairs, a nervous look on his face.  
  
“Hey, babe,” Puck murmured, as he put an arm around Kurt’s waist.  “How are you doing?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Kurt answered, “A lot less drunk.”  
  
Puck chuckled, “Good.  What are you planning on doing now?”  
Kurt shrugged, watching as Mercedes turned on a show for the ball drop and called Sam over to sit with her on the couch, and proceeded to make out.  Taking in all the lip-locked couples, Kurt smiled, turning completely into Puck.  “What did you have in mind?”  
  
Puck smirked, but it didn’t have the same effect when that nervous glint flashed in his eyes.  “Just come with me.”  Taking Kurt’s hand, Puck led the way back upstairs and to a closed door.  Before going in, Puck turned to Kurt and spoke quietly and gently.  “Don’t jump to conclusions or freak out or anything, okay?  Just let us explain.”  
  
Frowning in confusion, Kurt nodded.  “What’s going on, Noah?”  
  
The use of his first name visibly relaxed Puck and his smirk returned full force.  Instead of answering he opened the door and pulled Kurt in before closing it and locking it.  
  
Kurt wasn’t sure how, but it turned out he managed to take in most of the bare room before his gaze actually reached the bed.  There were a few boxes, some opened, some still closed, in one corner.  In another was a suitcase with clothes in various states of neatness.  Then there was the near empty desk, a dresser, and a bed.  It practically screamed college student home for break.  
  
But then he finally laid eyes on the bed… where a sleek blond in light blue boxer briefs was lying on top of a well-muscled brunette in black boxers making out with each other.  Kurt wasn’t sure if he and Puck had been noticed or not, but he could have sworn that Colton turned his hips slightly to reveal two very hard, thankfully covered, cocks rubbing against each other… on  _purpose_.  
  
Squeaking in embarrassment of his apparently voyeuristic tendencies, Kurt turned away, covering his face.  He heard some motion but ignored it, deciding instead to figure out a way to apologize to Dave and Colton for interrupting them.  When he felt hands on his wrists he peaked through his fingers to glare at Puck, but instead found himself face to face with Colton.  
  
“OhmyGodI’msosorry,” Kurt blurted, trying to cover his face again.  
  
“Kurt it’s all right,” said Colton.  “You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
“But I walked in on you guys,” Kurt said, hands still covering his mouth but not his eyes.  
  
“That was kind of the point, babe,” said Puck, a little hesitant.  
  
Snapping his head around to stare at Puck, Kurt gasped.  “What?”  
  
Puck nodded at Colton, taking the blonde’s place in front of Kurt before trying to explain.  “While you were watching that movie we were in here… talking about certain things.”  
  
Seeing the nervousness again, Kurt glanced up and down Puck’s form.  Realizing that the boy was only wearing his undershirt, Kurt glanced around the room, seeing Puck’s shirt draped over the back of the desk chair that was still facing the bed.  Turning back to his boyfriend, Kurt couldn’t keep the hurt out of his eyes.  “What exactly were you three talking about?”  
  
Puck cursed under his breath.  “Shit, you’re jumping to conclusions.  Let us explain, Kurt.”  
  
“Then  _explain_.”  Kurt’s voice was already shaky.  He was trying to hold back, but fear and hurt were quickly building up.  
  
“I was talking to Sam when you started the movie,” began Puck, glancing over nervously at Colton.  “After a while I noticed these two missing and I had a bone to pick about that kiss.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip, looking down.  If this was what it looked like then that kiss was nothing.  But it didn’t make him feel any less guilty.  
  
“I found them in here, and I… well I…”  
  
“He spied on us,” cut in Colton.  
  
Kurt looked over, surprised by the smile in the boy’s voice.  
  
“I could see him peaking in through my door,” Colton continued.  “After a few more minutes of making out with Dave, I invited him in.”  
  
“Invi…?” Kurt trailed off, swallowing and looking back at Puck.  “Then?”  
  
“Then we talked,” Puck spoke quickly, as if to stop Kurt from coming to the conclusion he had arrived at minutes earlier.  
  
“About what?” Kurt asked, wondering what on earth they could have been talking about that led Puck to taking off his over shirt.  
  
“That kiss.  I could tell there was something going on.”  
  
“I was drunk, Puck.”  If he and Puck really broke up because of all this, Kurt would swear off drinking for his  _entire_  life.  First the Miss Pillsbury incident, now this?  Why did alcohol hate him so much?  
  
“I told him about the locker room kiss.”  Dave’s voice was soft, almost a whisper.  
  
Kurt turned to him now, finding him sitting on the side of the bed.  He was so shocked he didn’t know what to say.  
  
“I know it was your secret, too, but I thought he had a right to know.”  
  
Not really caring to much about the past incident, Puck continued.  “It was kind of tense in here after that and Colton decided to break the ice by asking me about the rimming thing.”  
  
“It worked,” Colton added, before letting Puck continue.  
  
“That led to, um, a, uh… sexually oriented conversation,” Puck stumbled through.  “We were all drunk and pretty soon they were making out.”  
  
“I’m an exhibitionist when drunk,” said Colton, as if that explained everything.  
  
“I was just going to leave and find you,” said Puck.  “I mean, they are  _really_  hot to watch and I was  _really_  turned on.”  
  
“You were still watching the movie,” interrupted Dave, realizing that Puck was not making anything sound better for himself.  “He was really bummed cause he couldn’t get it on with his boyfriend and Colton just shrugged and said he could watch.  I didn’t really have a problem with that.”  
  
Colton chuckled.  “Because you get so wrapped up in it all, you barely notice any of your surroundings.”  
  
Dave blushed and crossed his arms.  “Shut up.”  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but smile.  He’d never thought he’d see David Karofsky pouting.  
  
“So I just watched.”  Puck shrugged, scratching his neck.  “I didn’t let myself really do anything, just sort of fantasize and so I was getting really hot and I took off my shirt.  Then after a while we heard the car horn and then you and Mercedes were saying bye to Quinn and Colton said–”  
  
“Why don’t you go get Kurt so you guys can join us?” Colton finished for him.  “So here you are.”  
  
“I mean none of us have had any alcohol since before the game.”  Puck was staring at his hands, just trying to get out his last minute explanations.  “And then that kiss with Colton, him mentioning the foursome, then the kiss with Dave, it was all really hot.  I’m just so horny right now, and it seemed like a good idea when I left the room, but then I realized that I had left my shirt and I was worried what you might think…”  
  
Kurt finally shut him up with a kiss, even though it was relatively chaste.  Pulling away, Kurt grinned.  “You could have skipped all of this if you just told me you wanted a foursome with them.”  
  
“I didn’t want you to think that we had started without you,” whispered Puck.  He looked so much like a child in that moment that Kurt laughed.  
  
“Puck, this is a party.  With alcohol.  Yes, if something had happened I’d be hurt and upset, in fact I was before you explained everything.  But you would have apologized and done something incredibly romantic, made love to me, and all would be forgiven.”  Kurt glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Colton.  “Besides, if anything the three of us started without you.”  
  
Backing up, Kurt slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  He had lost his other layers much earlier while he had been dancing.  Puck’s eyes were hot on him, but he was still too shocked to really move.  Knowing that Puck needed time to wrap his mind around what was happening, Kurt decided to take care of something else.  
  
Turning, Kurt stepped over to stand between Dave’s legs.  “So you told them about our first kiss?”  
  
Dave nodded, a little nervous.  “I know it wasn’t really my place to tell your boyfriend, but I still feel a little guilty about it whenever I see him.”  
  
Kurt grinned.  “Did you make it sound as hot as it was?”  
  
The confusion on Dave’s face was almost laughable.  
  
Tilting Dave’s chin up with a single finger, Kurt caught his gaze and spoke as seriously as he could with a huge grin on his face.  “I’ve seen how you’ve changed, Dave.  Some jerk named Karofsky took my first kiss from me more than a year ago.  But as far as I’m concerned, the first time I kissed Dave, was tonight.  And I’m waiting for a second one right now.”  
  
“Kurt…” for some reason Dave didn’t sound convinced.  
  
Kurt shifted his hand so he was holding the jock’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.  “I mean it, Dave.  If you ever bring that up again, I won’t bother forgiving, I’ll just ignore it.   _That kiss never happened_.  Not with  _you_.”  Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned at Puck who had stripped down to his boxers.  “Now I seem to be over dressed.  Want to help me with that?”  
  
Dave barely got a chance to answer before Kurt was kissing him again.  It took him a minute, but soon he was pushing Kurt’s shirt off his shoulders and pulling his undershirt upwards.  As Kurt deepened the kiss Dave let out that whine-slash-moan sound again and Kurt pulled away, allowing Dave to remove the undershirt.  
  
“Does he always make that sound,” Kurt asked Colton, glancing up to see the boy watching intently.  
  
Colton shrugged.  “Only when he’s willing to give up control.”  
  
Kurt nodded and turned to find Puck walking up behind him.  “Glad you finally caught up, Puck.”  
  
Puck’s eyes traveled over his half-naked body.  “I think you’re the one that needs to be caught up.”  
  
“Touché.”  
  
Puck grinned and reached forward to open Kurt’s jeans but the smaller boy stepped away.  
  
“Let’s see,” said Kurt, a finger tapping his lips.  “I’ve kissed Puck, Colton, and Dave tonight.  Puck, I don’t think you’ve kissed anyone but me.”  
  
Colton stepped towards the mohawked boy, smirking.  “I think I can help remedy that.”  
  
It was clear that Puck was still a little drunk when he let out a giggle, leaning in towards Colton.  Kurt quickly turned, pulling off his jeans and sitting next to Dave in order to watch the show.  He glanced over to see Dave staring at his bright red boxer briefs and chuckled.  
  
“Wanna see?” Kurt whispered.  
  
Dave just swallowed and nodded, practically ignoring his boyfriend making out with another guy.  
  
Kurt turned his attention back to Puck, groaning at the sight of the boys kissing.  Shifting, he lied back against Dave and slipped his hand into his underwear, moaning at the first touch.  As Puck slid his fingers over Colton’s abs, Kurt pulled himself out, gently stroking as he watched.  
  
Dave gasped, his hands moving to touch Kurt’s arms, stroking them as if mirroring the smaller boy’s motions.  
  
Turned on by the touch, Kurt reached back with his free hand, tearing his eyes away from the show in front of him and pulled Dave into another kiss.  It was so much hotter than before because Dave let go completely, allowing himself to enjoy the kiss and contribute to it.  
  
Colton’s voice broke the kiss.  “Your boyfriend’s really hot.”  
  
“Yours isn’t half bad either,” replied Puck.  
  
Kurt looked back at them to see the boys standing close together, watching him and Dave.  It wasn’t until Kurt felt a hand on the back of his that he noticed three things.  One, he was still stroking himself.  Two, Dave was still stroking his arm.  And three, Dave was getting pretty close to touching Kurt’s cock.  
  
Moaning at the idea, Kurt leaned back, relaxing his hand just enough that Dave finally stroked him “by accident.”  Dave froze for a second, but kept going, keeping his touch light and slow.  
  
“This is your fantasy, Colton,” Dave whispered.  “What do you want?”  
  
“Why aren’t we all naked yet?” was the blonde’s quick reply.  
  
Dave chuckled, causing a shiver to run down Kurt’s spine when he felt it through his whole body.  “Good question.”  Dave stopped stroking Kurt, going instead to pull off his underwear.  
  
Puck smirked in approval and stripped his own boxers off, taking Kurt from Dave so the larger boy could strip, too.  Then only Colton was left and he had to shake himself out of his trance to pull off his own garment.  
  
“What now?” asked Puck, holding Kurt close to him.  
  
“Now?”  Colton approached, reaching out for Kurt who willingly moved so Colton could straddle his lap.  “Now I make Kurt ready for Puck to fuck him while Puck makes Dave ready for Kurt to fuck him.”  He looked over at Dave, suddenly nervous.  “I mean.  Are you okay with that, babe?  I know you and I barely switch but-“  
  
“Fuck yes,” interrupted Dave, squeezing his own cock.  
  
Colton smiled, gently pushing Kurt back on the bed.  “Then get moving.  I can’t wait to see this.”  
  
Kurt relaxed back, finding it surprisingly easy as Colton ran his hands over his highly sensitive body.  He hummed in pleasure as Colton mouthed at his stomach, his hands slowly moving closer to his entrance.  
  
Neither Dave nor Puck moved as they watched Colton slick up his fingers with lube.  He had just pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle, Kurt moaning happily, when he looked up, eyebrows raised.  
  
“Well?  Aren’t you supposed to be doing something, Puck?” asked Colton, wiggling his finger at the same time to cause Kurt to buck his hips.  
  
“Please, Puck,” whined Kurt, “I need you.”  
  
Puck practically tackled Dave back onto the bed almost making a mess as he slicked his fingers.  
  
“Jeeze, Puck, we aren’t going anywhere, you can slow down a little,” said Dave, voice a little breathless.  
  
“And if Colton had said, ‘Please, Dave, I need you,’ would you be going slow?”  Despite his words, he still worked at a slow pace.  He never had any intentions of trying to prepare Dave too fast.  He had heard that Dave wasn’t used to it.  
  
The comment did shut Dave up, but Puck’s finger pushing past that outer ring of muscle helped a lot.  Somewhere at the back of Dave’ mind, he wished it was Colton preparing him.  But it  _had_  been hot watching him prepare Kurt, and figured Colton was just as turned on watching Puck prepare Dave.   _Being_  watched was kinda hot, even, and Dave figured it must feel like that when Colton prepared himself while Dave watched.  As a result, Dave was practically fucking himself on Puck’s finger within another minute.  
  
Puck took the signal and added another finger, his free hand on Dave’s thigh, gently massaging it.  After that, he was able to work faster, noticing that while Dave wasn’t used to the stretch, he apparently loved the burn.  After a few minutes of scissoring three fingers inside him, Puck pulled away and looked at Kurt.  “He’s ready for you.”  
  
Kurt nodded and traded positions with Puck, slipping on a condom and moaning as Puck applied the lube.  The countertenor made eye contact with Dave and saw nervousness.  He was about to say something, but Colton was kneeling by his head in a second, whispering in his ear and the nervousness seemed to disappear.  Smirking a little, Kurt pressed at Dave’s tight opening and started to push.  
  
Dave forced himself to breathe through the pain, reveling when it turned pleasurable as Kurt finally breached his entrance.  He had thought about stopping when Kurt first kneeled above him, worried that this was too much like cheating on Colton.  And even if it wasn’t, what if he liked it too much?  Would he feel the want to cheat?  He was saved from such thought when Colton appeared and started whispering how hot it would be to watch Dave give himself over to someone else.  
  
It had quickly quelled his fears, helping him realize he wouldn’t like this as much if Colton wasn’t there with him.  Even as Kurt brushed across his prostate a few seconds before bottoming out.  Groaning in pleasure, Dave shifted his hips, wanting Kurt to move, but was stopped by Colton’s hand.  
  
“Patience,” whispered the blonde.  “You’re not the only one getting fucked.”  
  
Dave barely understood through the haze of pleasure in his head, but Kurt’s whine of pleasure was enough.  Watching through slitted eyes, he saw Puck behind Kurt and knew that the countertenor was currently being taken.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long it took, but after a few moments Kurt collapsed on top of Dave, panting in pleasure.  The movement jostled Kurt inside Dave and he lifted his hips slightly, causing Kurt to sigh, but he couldn’t seem to move.  
  
Puck knew what the problem was, and smirked.  Slowly he pulled out before slamming back into Kurt.  
  
“Yes, Noah!” Kurt cried out at the same time Dave gasped, “Fuck,” the strong movement pushing Kurt deeper into Dave.  
  
After a second similar thrust, Kurt pushed himself up a little and was finally able to do his own thrusting into Dave.  Before long there was a rhythm as Kurt would pull out of Dave, Puck out of Kurt, and then Puck would surge forward, pushing Kurt back into the larger boy.  
  
Colton watched, gently stroking himself as he enjoyed the show.  He noticed that Kurt was getting a little tired and leaned in to whisper a solution to Dave.  Dave smiled, gasping as Puck thrust again, but stopped both boys from pulling away.  Gently easing Kurt down, Dave reached for Puck.  
  
At Puck’s confused look, Dave said, “You still haven’t kissed everyone here.”  
  
Understanding sparked in Puck’s face, and he leaned in closer as Kurt turned towards him.  The mohawked boy teased Dave at first, their lips barely touching, or licking across Dave’s lower lip, but then Kurt whimpered.  Spurred on by the sound, Puck finally closed the small distance between them and locked lips with Dave.  
  
Kurt was breathless as he watched the boys kiss.  It was a little sloppy, but that was probably due to how turned on they were.  Loving the sight, but wanting to move on, Kurt rotated his hips.  Dave pulled away, gasping as the movement caused Kurt to brush over his prostate.  
  
“As hot as that is,” Kurt sighed, rolling his hips again just to hear Dave’s whine, “We need to keep going.  I am so close right now.”  
  
Puck didn’t say anything at first, simply starting up their previous rhythm.  However, after a few thrusts he spoke.  “Don’t you want to participate, Colton?”  He spoke between gasps and gave an extra hard thrust before adding, “This  _is_  your fantasy, as we’ve pointed out.”  
Colton blushed through his aroused flush.  “I, um, I’m not sure exactly what to do.”  
  
Dave took a deep breath to calm himself, recovering from a particularly well aimed thrust from Kurt.  “I know,” he mumbled, reaching for his boyfriend’s hip.  “Come here.”  
  
Colton shifted, grinning when he realized what Dave wanted.  
  
Kurt and Puck watched intently as Dave sucked Colton into his mouth.  He didn’t go far, not really being at the right angle, but he sucked hard before pulling away and giving little kisses and licks to the head and shaft.  Colton sighed his approval, running his fingers through Dave’s hair.  
  
“Fuck, you’re good at that, baby,” Colton muttered.  
  
Dave only hummed in answer, causing Colton to jerk forward.  
  
As the larger jock licked from the base to the head, Kurt caved to the temptation, leaning down to join Dave.  They locked eyes just before Kurt gave a tentative lick to the head of Colton’s cock and Dave groaned, pushing his hips up into the next thrust.  
  
Colton gasped, nearly falling over at the double-tongued sensation.  “’m close,” he murmured.  
  
Puck’s eyes were wide, taking in the scene before him.  He could tell Kurt was close, his inner walls fluttering around him.  But he wasn’t sure about Dave.  Deciding to stay safe, Puck reached around Kurt’s hips and easily found Dave’s cock with a solid grip.  
  
Taken by surprise at the tight hold, Dave threw his head back.  “Shit!”  
  
Kurt gave an almost excited giggle before taking the head of Colton’s cock into his mouth for a strong suck and a quick flick of the tongue.  
  
Everything happened in quick succession from that point on.  Kurt pulled away from Colton just as the blonde came, his come spilling onto Kurt’s cheek.  Dave watched and followed almost immediately, Puck massaging him dry.  Kurt and Puck came almost simultaneously, both reacting to the contractions around their cocks.  
  
They all hung there, frozen in the aftershocks, for almost a minute.  Colton eventually moved to lie down on the bed, snapping Puck out of his own haze and gently pulling from Kurt before falling to the bed.  Kurt quickly followed, taking in the sound of four bodies, panting in recovery.  
  
After a while, Kurt spoke.  “I can deal with a bit of dry come on my stomach, but can I have a tissue so I don’t have to sleep with any on my face?  It’s bad enough I decided to waylay my usual skincare routine for tonight.”  
  
He saw Colton shifting, reaching for his box of tissues, but Puck chuckled and reacted faster.  Kurt squeaked as the mohawked jock grabbed his chin, turned his head, and licked his cheek.  
  
Dave and Colton stared in surprise, both their cocks trying desperately to react, though failing.  
  
“What?” said Puck, falling back to the bed.  “I wanted a taste.”  
  
“I can’t resist it,” mumbled Dave.  
  
Colton chuckled, leaving for a moment and returning with a towel.  It was dry, but he didn’t feel like dressing to go to the bathroom, and it was better than nothing.  Kurt quickly used it to make sure his face was clean before handing it to Dave for his stomach.  As Kurt finished cleaning himself as best he could after, Dave and Puck disposed of their condoms and the four boys moved themselves under the covers.  
  
It was a small bed, but, with the alcohol and the sex, they were all tired enough to fall asleep in any position.  As they moved no one spoke.  It  _could_  be awkward in the morning when they all woke up, naked and sober, but that was still to come.  So instead, Colton tucked himself between the wall and Dave, legs intertwined, Kurt hugged himself to Puck, his back fitting nicely with Dave’s side, and Puck took the edge of the bed.  Kurt let himself worry until he remembered that Puck was used to being kicked out of beds by his sister, so he’d probably be able to sleep through a fall now.  
  
Kurt was just about to fall asleep when he caught a glimpse of Colton’s digital clock.  It read 12:05.   _Now that was one hell of a way to bring in the new year_ , he thought, his eyes slipping closed as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Part 3

When Kurt woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that Puck was still in the bed.  However, he was completely under Kurt.  Grinning in amusement, Kurt carefully lifted himself up, glancing over to find that Colton was no longer in the bed.  Glancing at the clock he saw that it was almost ten, late enough.  
  
Calling on all his grace, Kurt carefully rolled off of Puck, and landed silently with his feet on the floor.  Smiling at the success, he grabbed his underwear and slipped them back on.  Unfortunately, his overnight bag was still in his locked car, having been too excited to remember before Colton’s parents took the keys.  But he’d be able to survive a few more hours, as long as no one said anything.  
  
He found his pants and slipped those on and went looking for his shirt.  It wasn’t that hard to find, but he had to bite his lip to hold back his horrified cry at the site of its wrinkled material.  Breathing deep to calm himself, he headed out of the room in search of Colton to ask for an iron and board.  
  
Luckily, he ran into the boy, still damp from his shower with only a towel around his waist.  Waking up on top of Puck was almost normal and Dave had been covered to his chest by the sheet.  Seeing Colton like this, both of them bare-chested, one naked but for a towel, reminded Kurt of what exactly they had done the night before.  As a result, he blushed, from his forehead to his chest.  
  
“Good morning,” he managed to get out, smiling as brightly as he could.  
  
“Happy New Year!” said Colton, clearly more comfortable.  “You’re welcome to the shower.  Just keep it short incase everyone wants one.”  
  
Kurt shook his head.  “I have special products that I decided to leave at home, it can wait.”  He held up the wrinkled shirt in his hand, “Is there an iron and board that I can use?”  
  
Colton chuckled, nodding.  “My mom keeps it in the guest room.”  He led the way down the hall to a closed door.  He was about to open it when he paused, turning to Kurt.  “You don’t have to be embarrassed, you know.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, despite the fact that he was still trying to will his blush away.  
  
“It was just a one time thing.  You still love Puck, I still love Dave, and they still love us.  Just consider last night a fantasy fulfilled, and remember it fondly.  It doesn’t have to be awkward.  Our friendship won’t have to change or anything.”  
  
“And you won’t want to sleep together every time the four of us hang out?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask.  It was his main worry that all of their double dates would end in foursomes.  
  
“I may be a bit more flirty,” grinned Colton, “But I know the limits.  I doubt anything will happen between all of us again.  Unless he all get together at a party with alcohol.”  
  
“Thank you,” was all Kurt said, because he knew if he tried saying more he’d just embarrass himself further.  
  
Colton nodded and turned back to the guest room.  He barely had it open a foot before quickly closing it and facing Kurt again.  “Maybe you should hold off on that,” he said, obviously trying to hold back a smile.  
  
Kurt frowned in confusion and glanced at the door.  “Why?”  
  
Colton shrugged.  “Apparently some of my guests decided to actually use the guest room.  They’re still asleep and you might wake them up.”  
  
“They?” Kurt couldn’t keep himself from perking up.  
  
Colton just shrugged and stayed were he was.  
  
Sighing, Kurt pried the blonde’s hand off the doorknob and smiled.  “I’ll wait, but I’m peaking,” he said before opening the door just enough to see the bed.  
  
There wasn’t much to see, the big comforter pulled up high on the body.   _Wait… didn’t Colton say “them?”_   Looking a little harder, Kurt saw an unmistakable head of blonde hair with a dark skinned hand resting on it.  Quietly closing the door, Kurt turned to Colton.  
  
Holding a finger to his lips, Colton grabbed Kurt’s wrist and pulled him further down the hall to his parents’ bedroom.  Per the one rule, it was empty so as soon as the door latched into place Kurt was hopping up and down with a quiet squeal.  
  
“So I take it that was their first?” Colton asked, amused at Kurt’s reaction.  
  
“Oh my God,  _yes_!” gasped Kurt.  “Something was always holding her back.  I guess she either got over it last night or was just drunk enough to relax.  Gaga, I can’t wait to talk to her.”  
  
“Why don’t you go wash up a little in the bathroom or something?” said Colton.  “I’m sure by then one of them will be up.”  
  
Nodding in agreement, Kurt left the room and walked to the bathroom.  He used a clean washcloth to wash his face before wiping off his chest and stomach, getting the remnants of come that the dry towel had missed.  As he walked out of the bathroom, he was lucky enough to run into Sam, fully dressed.  
  
“Happy New Year, Sam,” Kurt greeted him, trying to make himself sound as normal as possible.  
  
Sam nodded, yawning a little.  “Ditto, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt relaxed and let his smirk shine through.  “Stay up late celebrating?” he asked, tilting his head towards the guest room door.  
  
It had the desired effect when Sam turned completely red.  “Um…”  
  
“Is she awake?” asked Kurt, having mercy and stopping his teasing there.  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
“Well,” said Kurt, “Then I’ll be quiet when I iron my shirt.  The bathroom’s all yours.”  With that, he walked past Sam and directly into the guest room without pausing.  
  
He hadn’t lied, he was sure to stay quiet as he ironed his shirt, but once he was finished and Mercedes still wasn’t awake, he threw caution out the window.  Luckily, Sam had made sure she was completely covered, so Kurt didn’t worry about that.  But he did worry about her sitting up if she was startled.  So he found her clothes, tossed them to the bed, and proceeded to noisily stash the ironing board back in the closet, his back to her the entire time.  
  
After a particularly loud clang, he heard a tired mumble.  “What is it, Boo?”  
  
Kurt smiled.  “Good morning, Mercedes,” he said, too cheerfully without his morning coffee.  
  
He still didn’t turn around and could hear the shocked squeak from Mercedes.  “Kurt?”  
  
“Is it safe to turn around, honey?” he asked.  
  
“Um…” some clothes rustled, “Yeah, good enough.”  
  
Kurt turned smiling widely.  “I am so excited for you, ‘Cedes.”  Hopping onto the bed, Kurt chose to ignore the pants that were still laying there and was careful not to pull the covers away.  “So… how was it?”  
  
Mercedes finally relaxed a little, pulling her knees up to her chest.  “Oh my God, it so freakin’ magical, Kurt.  He’s so sweet.  He kind of went back and forth between worshipping me and being afraid of hurting me, it was so cute.”  
  
Kurt smiled, he knew exactly what she meant.  Leaning forward he gave her a quick hug before whispering in her ear.  “Is he big?”  
  
“Kurt!” Mercedes squealed, pushing him away and giggling.  
  
“What?  Contrary to rumors, I never actually checked him out last year.  I was just admiring his abs.  Now spill.”  
  
Mercedes shook her head.  “You have a boyfriend, Kurt.”  
  
“And he’d be asking, too.”  Kurt thought about it for a minute.  “He’d probably be asking for more details than I am, too.”  
  
“Fine,” she sighed before shrugging.  “It’s not like I’ve seen a lot of guys, but I think he was big enough.”  
  
“Average then?”  
  
“Kurt,” Mercedes rolled her eyes.  “I’m a virgin, small could be big enough.”  
  
“You mean you  _were_  a virgin.”  
  
“I  _mean_ , average is perfectly satisfying.  I am wonderfully happy with what I got… and what he’s got.”  She finally took in his appearance and raised an eyebrow.  “And what about you?  You look far to mussed to have spent the entire night sleeping.”  
  
Glancing down, Kurt frowned at his shirt.  “I thought I got all the wrinkles.”  
  
“You mean you didn’t hang it up last night?”  
  
Kurt blushed.  “It might have been dropped on the floor.”  
  
“Ooooh, boy, now it’s your turn to spill.  What did you and Puck get up to last night?  Was it kinky?”  
  
“Considering I woke up this morning with an extra guy in the bed, I’m pretty sure it was kinky.”  
  
“WHA?!”  
  
Kurt was quick to cover Mercedes’ mouth.  “Keep it down, girl, not everyone needs to be told.  They can figure it out themselves.”  
  
“You had a threesome?  With who?” Mercedes hissed.  
  
“It was a foursome… with Dave and Colton.”  
  
Mercedes’ mouth hung open, then she swallowed.  “That sounds hot.”  
  
“It was,” giggled Kurt.  “And I got to be in the middle.”  
  
“You will be telling me everything,” said Mercedes, holding up a hand.  “But I think I’d like to spend some time with my man.  Where is he?”  
  
“Probably in the shower.  I’ll get out of your hair so I won’t embarrass him again when he comes back.”  
  
“Again?”  
  
Kurt paused as he slipped off the bed.  “Um, I’ll tell you later.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Mercedes shifted to lie back on the bed.  “Fine.  Maybe we should get together tomorrow night?”  
  
“It’s a date,” said Kurt, closing the door behind him.  As he headed back to Colton’s room Sam came out of the bathroom.  Holding in his giggle, he spoke quietly.  “She’s waiting for you.”  
  
Sam just blushed before quickly entering the guest room.  
  
Finally releasing his giggles, Kurt walked into Colton’s room to find the blonde lying on the floor with a book.  Dave and Puck were still asleep, but Puck was nestled into Dave’s chest.  
  
“Have they shown any signs of waking up?” Kurt whispered.  
  
Colton looked up at Kurt before glancing at the bed, chuckling in amusement.  “I think Puck might have said something about a Mr. Mufkins.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip to hold in his laugh.  “That’s the name of his old teddy bear.  He got it when he was five and it was bigger than him.”  
  
Nodding, Colton looked back to his book.  “Then his snuggling up to Dave kinda makes sense.  And I’m not sure about Puck, but TB sleeps late if I let him.”  
  
“Puck’s the same,” said Kurt.  “Mind if I hijack your kitchen?  I can make everyone breakfast.”  
  
“Need any help?” offered Colton.  
  
“Oh no, you stay here and watch.  Take in the entertainment of those boys waking up.  And if Puck starts to freak or something just tell him I’m making waffles.”  
  
“Will do,” chuckled Colton.  
  
Kurt smiled, taking one last look at his boyfriend and left.  As he came to the bottom of the stairs he was treated with the sight of Mike and Tina walking out of the bathroom.  They were both fully dressed but they also both had wet hair.  
  
“Really?” Kurt said, startling them.  “Shower sex?”  
  
Mike looked shocked that Kurt was so blunt, but Tina had gotten used to it.  Funny how you’re a bit more willing to share the details about your sex life when you actually have one.  
  
“Well, Mercedes had the guest room,” Tina said, “And even though we shared Mike’s sleeping bag there was no way we would be doing anything with Finn and Rachel sleeping on the couch.”  
  
“Yeah, Finn would have gone all voyeuristic on us,” Mike added, realizing Kurt was completely comfortable with this conversation.  
  
Nodding in understanding Kurt led the way into the kitchen by way of the living room.  Sure enough Rachel was cuddled into Finn much the same way Puck had been cuddled into Dave.  Smiling in amusement, Kurt continued on.  
  
“I’m making waffles and eggs,” he said, waving to the table indicating for his friends to sit.  “Either of you have preferences?”  
  
“I’m good with waffles,” said Mike.  
  
“Eggs for me,” added Tina.  
  
Nodding, Kurt raided Colton’s fridge for his wet ingredients and eggs.  Luckily, it looked like Colton’s mom had heard about his culinary hobbies because she had at least two dozen eggs, a gallon of skim milk, a gallon of two percent, and a gallon of whole.  Really it was too much, but that was better than not enough.  
  
As he started pulling out his ingredients, he asked, “So where did everyone else sleep?”  
  
“Um, Artie had said that he saw some leather couches in what he figured was a study or something, so I think he stayed there,” said Tina.  “And I saw Sam talking to Santana before he disappeared somewhere.”  
  
“I think Brittany might have slept with Artie,” added Mike.  “She said she was going to go help him out of his chair or something and never came back.”  
  
Kurt grinned.  “Well, he must be extremely tired then.”  
  
Mike chuckled.  “I bet.  I just wish I had thought of the study before he did.”  
  
Tina smacked his arm.  “Would you get over the fact that we couldn’t be horizontal?”  
  
“I think vertical can be better if you get in the right position,” said Kurt, not actually caring what was coming out of his mouth.  It could sometimes be dangerous for him to talk while cooking because he tended to be so focused on his tasks that he ignored what he said.  Sometimes it was good; sometimes it was bad, depending on the topic.  
  
“Uh…” Mike couldn’t wrap his head around what Kurt had just implied.  
  
Kurt glanced over his shoulder when he realized the couple had fallen silent.  Mike was clearly shocked while Tina just smirked, remembering what Kurt was actually talking about.  
  
“Mike,” he said, continuing his task, “Why don’t you go watch the Rose parade or something?  Rachel should sleep through anything  _not_  Broadway or Streisand, and Finn will sleep through anything not football.”  
  
“Good idea,” said Mike, kissing Tina’s cheek before disappearing from the kitchen.  
  
Kurt worked silently for a while, Tina content to sit and watch his fluid movements through a kitchen that wasn’t his.  As he was starting the first batch of waffles Tina spoke, “So… same clothes?”  
  
Kurt barely glanced at her.  “Clean ones are locked in my trunk.  But if you can be patient, tomorrow night you will here the story of why I had to iron it this morning.”  
  
“What’s happening tomorrow night?” asked Tina.  
  
“You, Kurt, and I will be swapping the sordid details of our new years celebrations and watching how Rachel squirms in shock and jealousy,” said Mercedes, walking into the kitchen.  
  
“Where’s Sam?” asked Kurt, smirking.  
  
Mercedes ducked her head.  “Shower,” she mumbled.  
  
Kurt raised his eyebrows.  “Again?”  
  
“Woah, what?” asked Tina.  
  
Mercedes shook her head.  “Tomorrow night, like I said… sordid details.”  
  
Tina nodded.  “I can’t wait.”  
  
Just then there was a loud thud from upstairs followed by a pained, “Fuck!”  Kurt couldn’t help but smile… it sounded like Puck had woken up.  
  
~*~  
   
“Who’s Mr. Mufkins?” asked Dave over the sound of Colton’s giggling.  Puck was sprawled on the floor, butt naked and  _completely_  red from head to toe.  
  
Puck reached for a shoe and tossed it at Colton before looking for his pants.  After a foursome with these guys he didn’t really care about being naked.  But after waking up on top of Dave, hugging him like he was his favorite childhood bear, and not seeing Kurt, he wasn’t in the mood to flaunt around in his birthday suit.  
  
“No one,” mumbled Puck, standing and pulling on his pants.  He didn’t bother putting on his boxers, he’d want easy access when he went to Kurt for a bit of comfort later.  
  
Colton finally got his giggling under control and Puck wished he hadn’t.  “He’s an oversized teddy bear that Puck had when he was five,” said Colton.  
  
“I’m going to kill Kurt,” Puck mumbled, looking around for his t-shirt.  
  
Colton grinned.  “And you’ll both love it.”  
  
Dave stretched, shaking his head.  “You do realize, Puck, that I will never live this down.  And Colton, if you ever call me Mr. Mufkins, I will torture you.”  
  
“And you’ll both love it,” mumbled Puck.  “Where’s Kurt?”  
  
“In the kitchen making breakfast,” said Colton.  
  
Nodding, Puck left, wanting to hold his boyfriend because Mr. Mufkins had been given to goodwill three years ago and he couldn’t hold him.  Then again, if he had to choose, Kurt would win, but Puck hadn’t realized how much he missed that bear before he had that dream.  
  
~*~  
   
When Puck walked into the kitchen, Kurt could tell that he didn’t know there were waffles.  He actually looked a little upset.  Kurt assumed he would have been strutting around after last night.  Since the second batch of waffles was almost done, he took Mike’s and handed them to his boyfriend.  
  
“Good morning, Noah,” he said, kissing his cheek.  
  
“You are the best, Kurt,” Puck said, sitting down.  
  
Kurt could tell he was happier, but something was still bothering him.  “Everything okay, Puck?”  
  
The mohawked jock didn’t answer him, but Kurt found himself pulled into his lap, caught in a strong hug.  Smiling a little, Kurt hugged back.  After a minute or so, he was released again and Puck seemed to be back to his brightest.  Knowing he’d get a full explanation once they were alone, Kurt silently returned to his cooking, finishing up Tina’s and Mercedes’ eggs while the waffles cooked.  
  
Another fifteen minutes later, breakfast as complete and Kurt walked into the living room to tell everyone.  Rachel was awake, watching the Rose Parade with Mike, Sam, Colton, and Dave.  Finn however was still asleep.  Colton got up to help Kurt bring the food into the living room since the dining room was too small for all of them.  
  
Once everyone that was awake was served, Kurt brought in a plate with two waffles slathered in butter and syrup.  He waved it under Finn’s nose a few times before the boy jerked awake.  
  
“Awesome! Haffles!” he said, wide awake.  
  
“Haffles?” asked Dave.  
  
“Hummel Waffles,” said Puck, half of his fourth waffle in his mouth.  “Apparently it’s his mom’s recipe so Finn decided to make a name for them.  Plus it bugs the hell out of Kurt.”  
  
“Because my dad swears that my mom got the recipe from some random magazine,” said Kurt, “It’s not like they’re completely original.”  
  
“They probably are in Lima,” pointed out Mike.  
  
Kurt just shrugged, eating his own waffle.  
  
They were almost finished eating when Artie rolled in.  “Wha’ ‘sup, homies!” he said, surprisingly alert.  
  
“You’re awfully chipper,” said Colton, raising his hand to return the high five.  
  
“Dude, your leather couches in the study are freakin’ comfortable,” said Artie.  
  
“And really easy to clean,” said Brittany, appearing behind him.  “It only took a minute for Santana to wipe it clean before we could sleep.”  
  
“What did I tell you about bed time stories, Britt?” said Santana, appearing next to the blonde.  
  
“That they’re for bed time and when we’re in bed,” said Brittany, as if repeating something told to her multiple times.  
  
Santana nodded, kissing her cheek before looking at Kurt.  “Where’s the grub?”  
  
“Kitchen,” replied Kurt, somehow not surprised by the situation.  
  
Santana pulled Brittany away and Artie smiled after them.  
  
“I can’t believe you got a threesome with Britt and Satana,” said Puck, fist pumping Artie.  “Do you have any idea how many guys fantasize about that?”  
  
“All of them?” said Artie, then glanced over at Kurt and grinned.  “Well, all the ones into girls.  But it didn’t sound like you cared all that much last night.”  
  
“What?” squeaked Kurt.  It was one thing for everyone to see four guys walk out of the same room and comment to their own conclusions.  It was another when they could be heard.  
  
“The walls may be relatively sound proof, Kurt, but the floors aren’t,” said Artie.  “I saw the four of you go upstairs, and if Mercedes had the guest room, then there’s only one other place the four of you could have gone, and only one reason why there was so much squeaking.”  
  
“But my room’s not above the study,” said Colton.  “The guest room is.”  
  
Santana came back then, handing Artie a plate of eggs and waffles before nodding at Sam.  “You go stud.”  
  
Sam blushed, finding his empty plate very interesting.  
  
“Oh my God,” mumbled Mercedes.  
  
“Wait,” said Finn, feeling left out.  “All the gays had a foursome…”  
  
“Hey!” cried Puck.  
  
“All the gays, plus Puck, had a foursome,” corrected Finn, “Artie got a threesome, Sam and Mercedes finally slept together, Mike said Tina showered with him this morning…” Finn looked around at all his friends.  “Are you guys telling me that you all got laid and all I got was-”  
  
“A magical night with your girlfriend,” interrupted Rachel.  “Just because everyone else feels the need to share their private lives doesn’t mean you have to.”  
  
Puck gave his best friend a comforting pat on the shoulder.  “Soon, buddy, soon.”  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes before grabbing Finn’s empty plate.  “I’ll help with the dishes.  Anyone care to help, since Kurt did all the cooking?”  
  
Mercedes and Tina both nodded, grabbing their boyfriends’ plates and heading to the kitchen.  Kurt decided to join them, sitting at the table while they chatted.  
  
“So can we convene at your place, Rachel?” he asked.  “We wanted to get together tomorrow night to swap details.”  
  
“We know you won’t have anything to share,” said Tina, “But your house is the best place for these kinds of parties.”  
  
“My house is fine,” said Rachel, filling the dishwasher with the dirty plates.  “But who said I wouldn’t have anything to share?”  
  
They all stared in shock.  
  
“What?” Kurt was the first to voice his shock.  
  
“Let’s just say Finn’s New Year’s kiss wasn’t on the lips, and lasted a quite bit longer than a few seconds.”  Rachel paused, thinking, “In fact, surprisingly long considering what the rumors say.”  
  
No one could say anything for at least five minutes.  Had Rachel Berry broken her prudish code of conduct?  Had Rachel Berry given her boyfriend a  _blowjob_?  Kurt forced himself to stop thinking about it.  Yes, he was shocked.  Yes, he kind of wanted to hear more.  But Finn was his stepbrother.  They had to eat dinner at the same table.  There was no way he’d be able to look Finn in the eyes and not think about him and Rachel together.  
  
Shuddering, Kurt looked at the table and forced himself to think of his own night.  He remembered hearing something about whoever you’re kissing at midnight on New Year’s Eve will be who you’ll spend the year with, or whatever happens in that moment will represent what your year will be like, or something like that.  He refused to believe that Quinn would be alone, with only her mother as company the whole year, and that he’d be with anyone other than Puck.  But he knew one thing for certain… this was going to be one  _hell_  of a year.  
  
END


End file.
